princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
The Production of Princess Tutu
Princess Tutu is an original anime created by Hal Film Maker. Staff Directors Chief Director: Junichi Sato Series Director: Shougo Kawamoto Director: Kiyoko Sayama (ED) Director: Shōgo Kōmoto Staff By Episode *Episode 1 Script: Michiko Yokote Storyboard: Junichi Sato Episode Director: Junichi Sato Animation Director: Akemi Kobayashi Assistant Episode Director: Matsuo Asami Key Animator:Ayaka Suga, Hidetoshi Sano, Isao Sugimoto, Ryo Komori, Takashi Maruyama, Takeyuki Mizumura, Tatsuya Urano, Tetsuya Kumagai, Tomoaki Sakiyama *Episode 2 Script: Michiko Yokote Storyboard:Shougo Kawamoto Episode Director:Shougo Kawamoto Animation Director: Nobuto Akada Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Inosuke Naitou, Masashi Wakayama, Saki Ishiyama, Satoshi Hata, Seiji Masuda, Tatsuya Urano, Tokio Ariake, Toshiyuki Arai, Yosuke Yabumoto, *Episode 3 Script: Mamiko Ikeda Storyboard:Kiyoko Sayama Episode Director:Matsuo Asami Animation Director:Itsuko Takeda Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Keiichi Ishida, Manabu Kawada, Mitsuko Kaneoka, Shinichi Yoshikawa, Yuko Kohara, Yumiko Ishii *Episode 4 Script:Chiaki J. Konaka Storyboard:Shougo Kawamoto Episode Director:Matsuo Asami Animation Director:Kazuyuki Ikai Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Hiroyuki Ohkaji, Kaori Ikeda, Kayo Nomichi, Keita Hagio, Kunihiko Kimura, Manabu Yasumoto, Ryuji Tsuzuku, Sen Shimizu, Shinya Kokaji, Shuu Watanabe, Taeka Ishiko, Takayuki Gotan, Tomoyuki Kitamura, Tomoyuki Ohshita, Yoshiyuki Tomita, Yousuke Obuchi *Episode 5 Script:Mamiko Ikeda Storyboard:Yuu Kou Episode Director:Yuu Kou Animation Director:Akemi Kobayashi Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Ayaka Suga, Hidetoshi Sano, Isao Sugimoto, Junichi Hayakawa, Katsu Yoshioka, Kumiko Ishii, Takashi Maruyama, Takeyuki Mizumura, Tatsuya Urano, Tomoaki Sakiyama, *Episode 6 Script:Takuya Satō Storyboard:Tatsufumi Tamagawa Episode Director:Tatsufumi Tamagawa Animation Director:Nobuto Akada, Yuji Ushijima Assistant Episode Director: Key Animator:Hideki Shibuya, Junji Koga, Masashi Wakayama, Ryo Komori, Satoshi Hata, Takashi Nozawa, Takeyuki Mizumura, Tetsuya Kumagai, Tomonori Katayama, Toshiyuki Arai, Yosuke Yabumoto *Episode 7 Script:Michiko Yokote Storyboard:Junichi Sato Episode Director:Yasushi Muroya Animation Director:Akemi Kobayashi, Akira Takeuchi Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Hiroaki Imanishi, Miwa Takada, Shin Komatsu, Taiichi Nakaguma, Yasuharu Yasuda, Yūji Miyashita, Yuusuke Suzuki *Episode 8 Script:Mamiko Ikeda Storyboard:Kiyoko Sayama Episode Director:Kiyoko Sayama Animation Director:Itsuko Takeda Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Ayako Ishihara, Chiharu Okina, Etsushi Mori, Hirokazu Hanai, Junko Abe, Kazuaki Imoto, Manabu Kawada, Masakazu Yamazaki, Minoru Okabe, Mitsuko Kaneoka, Noriko Takahashi, Satomi Matsuo, Shinichi Yoshikawa, Takaaki Sawada, Tomomi Ikeda, Tsuyoshi Matsuura, Yuko Kohara, Yumiko Ishii, *Episode 9 Script:Chiaki J. Konaka Storyboard:Junichi Sato, Yuu Kou Episode Director:Tatsufumi Tamagawa Animation Director:Akemi Kobayashi Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Akemi Kobayashi, Fujio Suzuki, Itsuko Takeda, Junji Koga, Katsu Yoshioka, Kazuhiko Sudo, Satoru Fujimoto, Satoshi Hata, Takayuki Hanyuu, Takayuki Inagaki, Takeyuki Mizumura, Tatsuya Urano, Tetsuya Kumagai, Tomoaki Sakiyama, Tomonori Katayama *Episode 10 Script:Mamiko Ikeda Storyboard:Kiyoko Sayama Episode Director:Kiyoko Sayama Animation Director:Nobuto Akada, Takashi Shiokawa Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Akihiro Taniguchi, Hisashi Shimokawa, Kiyomi Masuda, Maki Handa, Miho Kawasaki, Satoshi Hata, Taeka Ishiko, Takashi Nozawa, Takashi Shiokawa, Takayuki Gotan, Toshiyuki Arai, Yoshimichi Masuko, Yosuke Yabumoto, Yukiko Saitou *Episode 11 Script:Takuya Satō Storyboard:Shougo Kawamoto Episode Director:Yasushi Muroya Animation Director:Nobuto Akada, Shinichi Yoshikawa, Yuji Ushijima Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Etsushi Mori, Hirokazu Hanai, Isao Hayashi, Junko Abe, Keiichi Ishida, Kousuke Washikita, Manabu Kawada, Minoru Okabe, Mitsuko Kaneoka, Nobuhiro Okazaki, Noriko Shibata, Noriko Takahashi, Shinya Fujita, Takaaki Sawada, Tomomi Ikeda, Yuko Kohara *Episode 12 Script:Michiko Yokote Storyboard:Kiyoko Sayama Episode Director:Yukio Nishimoto Animation Director:Kumiko Ishii Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator:Inosuke Naitou, Itsuko Takeda, Junichirou Mochizuki, Junji Koga, Kazuhiko Sudo, Koichi Usami, Saki Ishiyama, Satoshi Hata, Takashi Nozawa, Takayuki Hanyuu, Tetsuo Hirakawa, Tokio Ariake, Tomonori Katayama, Toshiyuki Arai, Yosuke Yabumoto *Episode 13 Script: Mamiko Ikeda Storyboard: Junichi Sato Episode Director: Junichi Sato Animation Director: Akemi Kobayashi Assistant Episode Director:Tomio Yamauchi Key Animator:Akemi Kobayashi, Akihiro Taniguchi, Itsuko Takeda, Katsu Yoshioka, Kazuhiko Sudo, Masatsugu Arakawa, Ryuuji Iwata, Satoru Fujimoto, Satoshi Hata, Seiji Masuda, Takashi Shiokawa, Takayuki Hanyuu, Takeyuki Mizumura, Tatsuya Urano, Tetsuya Kumagai, Tomoaki Sakiyama, Tomonori Katayama, Toshiyuki Arai, Yuriko Chiba *Episode 14 Script:Michiko Yokote Storyboard:Shougo Kawamoto Episode Director:Shougo Kawamoto Animation Director:Nobuto Akada,Yuji Ushijima Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 15 Script:Mamiko Ikeda Storyboard:Junichi Sato Episode Director:Yasushi Muroya Animation Director:Akemi Kobayashi, Takashi Shiokawa Assistant Episode Director: N/A Key Animator: *Episode 16 Script:Rika Nakase Storyboard:Kiyoko Sayama Episode Director:Tatsufumi Tamagawa Animation Director:Nobuto Akada, Yuji Ushijima Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 17 Script:Michiko Yokote Storyboard:Kiyoko Sayama Episode Director:Yuki Hayashi Animation Director:Akemi Kobayashi, Takashi Shiokawa Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 18 Script:Mamiko Ikeda Storyboard:Shougo Kawamoto Episode Director:Tomio Yamauchi, Yukio Nishimoto Animation Director:Nobuto Akada, Itsuko Takeda, Takashi Shiokawa Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 19 Script:Rika Nakase Storyboard:Junichi Sato Episode Director:Yasushi Muroya Animation Director:Akemi Kobayashi, Yuji Ushijima Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 20 Script:Mamiko Ikeda Storyboard:Kiyoko Sayama Episode Director:Tatsufumi Tamagawa Animation Director:Nobuto Akada, Takashi Shiokawa Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 21 Script:Rika Nakase Storyboard:Kiyoko Sayama Episode Director:Yukio Nishimoto Animation Director:Akemi Kobayashi, Ikuko Ito Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 22 Script:Chiaki J. Konaka Storyboard:Junichi Sato Episode Director:Yasushi Muroya Animation Director:Nobuto Akada, Takashi Shiokawa Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 23 Script:Chiaki J. Konaka Storyboard:Shougo Kawamoto Episode Director:Tatsufumi Tamagawa Animation Director:Akemi Kobayashi, Yuji Ushijima Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 24 Script:Rika Nakase Storyboard:Kiyoko Sayama Episode Director:Yukio Nishimoto Animation Director:Nobuto Akada, Takashi Shiokawa Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 25 Script:Mamiko Ikeda Storyboard:Shougo Kawamoto Episode Director:Shougo Kawamoto Animation Director:Akemi Kobayashi, Yuji Ushijima Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: *Episode 26 Script:Michiko Yokote Storyboard:Junichi Sato Episode Director:Yukio Nishimoto Animation Director:Nobuto Akada Assistant Episode Director:N/A Key Animator: Trivia *The director, animators, and series creator took ballet lessons to have a better understanding of ballet . References Category:Anime Category:Staff